Oh how I wish
by krumy
Summary: Dramione. El songfic está inspirada en la canción "I Wish" De One Direction. Es contado por Draco Malfoy, de como le gustaría ser esa persona que está ahora con Hermione... Como desea estar con ella...


¿Quién realmente me conoce ? Creo que nadie lo hace realmente, todos creen que soy un egoísta, interesado solo en el linaje de la sangre, que odio a los sangre sucias… si realmente supieran…

Te veo pasar junto a él… como lo envidio, es por eso mi odio hacia él… porqué él si puede estar contigo libremente… Si supieras lo que realmente siento por ti…

Realmente quisiera por un día tomar la poción multijugos y hacerme pasar por Weasley… solo por estar unos minutos contigo, que me mires con tanta pasión, amor como lo miras a él.

**_He takes your hand_**

**_I die a little_**

**_I watch your eyes_**

**_And I'm in riddles_**

**_Why can't you look at me like that_**

A veces estás sola y muero por decirte la verdad… comportarme como realmente lo haría, aunque temo que pienses que lo digo para burlarme de ti. Cuando tomo las fuerzas para decirlo… no puedo… me congelo frente a ti al momento de querer sacar todos mis sentimientos que tengo por ti … y tu solo me miras sorprendida, esperando un insulto seguramente…

**_When you walk by_**

**_I try to say it_**

**_But then I freeze_**

**_And never do it_**

**_My tongue gets tied_**

**_The words get trapped_**

Me quedó pasmado que temo que mi corazón me delaté por lo fuerte que se escucha, acelerado de la emoción, adrenalina… mi corazón te grita que te ama cada vez que estoy cerca de ti….

**_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_**

**_Whenever I'm near you_**

Y estoy aquí, en un baile más de Navidad, solo en la mesa viendo bailar a las parejas… No, estaría mintiendo si digo eso… Solo estoy viéndote bailar… con él… Lo odio, me odio por no ser sincero conmigo ... contigo.

Quisiera ser yo quien baile contigo, quien te bese… Lo deseo tanto…

**_But I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_Tearing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_Whenever you kiss him_**

**_I'm breaking,_**

**_Oh how I wish that was me_**

Miro como él te mira, si supieras que yo lo hago también, te miro con admiración, con amor, pasión, si me dieras la oportunidad, pero es demasiado tarde, tantos años que tuve de acercarme a ti , pero tomé el camino equivocado por obedecer a mi padre y no decepcionarlo, ahora como me arrepiento…

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo, empezar todo de nuevo para poder decirte que te amo y comenzar una vida juntos… una historia diferente a la de ahora…

_**He looks at you**_

_**The way that I would**_

_**Does all the things, I know that I could**_

_**If only time, could just turn back**_

_**Cause I got three little words**_

_**That I've always been dying to tell you**_

_**Pero vuelvo a la realidad y sigues con él, bailando y yo sigo desecho , quiero llorar…**_

_**But I see you with him slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart**_

_**Cause you don't see**_

_**Whenever you kiss him**_

_**I'm breaking,**_

_**Oh how I wish that was me**_

Cierro los ojos y me imagino que soy yo el que baila contigo, sintiendo tu piel, bailando lentamente junto a ti, sintiendo tu respiración cerca, ver tu piel tan hermosa…

Me imagino cansados de tanto bailar, ser yo quien te acompañe a la puerta de tu Sala común, darte las buenas noches y un besarte, desearte dulces sueños… y ser mi nombre que pronuncias mientras duermes.

**_Feel with my hands on your waist_**

_**While we dance in the moonlight**_

_**I wish it was me**_

_**That you call later on**_

_**Cause you wanna say good night**_

Pero al abrir los ojos veo la misma realidad… no puedo más , no quiero verte junto a él bailando lentamente, pegada a él, y me voy sin que me notes. Me voy a mi Sala común, al refugio de una serpiente diferente a las demás, una serpiente que ama con sinceridad a una leona que nunca lo sabrá….

**_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_Tearing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_But I see you with him slow dancing_**

**_Tearing me apart_**

**_Cause you don't see_**

**_Whenever you kiss him_**

**_I'm breaking,_**

**_Oh how I wish_**

**_Oh how I wish_**

**_Oh how I wish, that was me_**

**_Oh how I wish, that was me_**


End file.
